


I Like You

by Giant_Gyeomie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Fluff, Humor, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sehun has a big dick, Shy Oh Sehun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Gyeomie/pseuds/Giant_Gyeomie
Summary: The short man in the library caught Sehun's eye. But as usual Sehun is to shy to say anything. Jongin being his best friend has to witness Sehun fanboy over a man he refuses to talk to. Until one day it happens.Or Sehun only goes to the library to watch Junmyeon because he's beautiful.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally self endulgent. I just really wanted to write this. I may or may not be in love with writing for EXO.

Sehun dragged his best friend Jongin to the library for the sixth time this week. He only comes to watch the cute brunette boy he's too afraid to speak to. Sehun looked over at the shorter brunette man and smiled shyly. 

The man smirked at him which made Sehun nervous. He slapped Jongin's arm repeatedly panic evident in his voice "Jongin he keeps smirking at me. What do I do?"

Jongin rolled his eyes at his best friend while telling him "go talk to him or keep being a shy baby."

Sehun shoved Jongin whisper yelling "he's beautiful! What the fuck am I supposed to say to him?"

Jongin smiled as the man said "you could tell me I'm beautiful. Hi I'm Junmyeon."

Sehun froze he's never been this close to let alone heard the man talk. He let the name Junmyeon roll around his mind a few times before deciding he was indeed in love the beautiful man's name.

Jongin chuckled shaking Junmyeon's hand "I'm Jongin. This idiot is Sehun. I know you've seen him gawking at you and I apologize."

Junmyeon shook his head chuckling "don't worry about it. I don't mind handsome men looking at me. Hi Sehun."

Sehun looked at his feet acting as if he hadn't heard Junmyeon's friendly yet flirtatious greeting as Jongin hit his arm "talk to him."

"hi Jun-Junmyeon." He said shyly still not looking at the man.

Junmyeon winked "no need to be shy baby boy. We could have some fun together."

That's it this is how Sehun dies. Junmyeon's soft voice saying slightly flirtatious things and calling him baby boy.

Jongin cleared his throat loudly "I'm gonna go Sehun. Soo's waiting for me."

Before Sehun could protest Jongin was gone and he was alone with Junmyeon. He sat quietly nervously peaking at Junmyeon when he thought the man wasn't looking.

Junmyeon looked straight forward "you wanna take a picture? It'll last longer."

Sehun gasped shocked and softly apologized.

"you do realize I came over here because I find you attractive and may or may not want to ride you into oblivion."

Sehun is pretty sure he's dead now. 

"how c-can you say that?"

Junmyeon smiled "I know what I want and I want you baby boy."

Sehun looked at him and panicked "I gotta go."

The nervous man got up quickly and went to hide from Junmyeon in the back part of library nobody used anymore.

Junmyeon chucked and followed him "why'd you run away baby boy? Do you not wanna have fun with me?"

Sehun sighed running his fingers through his silky black hair "you make me nervous."

Junmyeon smiled "if you want me to leave you alone I will."

Sehun looked at Junmyeon's pretty face and thought fuck it. He kissed the shorter man as passionately as he could.

God damn Junmyeon's lips are soft. Are lips even supposed to be this soft? Junmyeon must have the softest most kissable lips in the world. 

They pulled apart to breathe "baby boy isn't shy anymore?"

Sehun hesitantly asked "are we gonna do this here?"

"if you want."Junmyeon answered immediately.

Sehun shook his head and moaned as Junmyeon grabbed his hardening cock giving it a squeeze.

"I could blow you right here. If you just stay quiet nobody will ever know. Can you stay quiet baby boy?"

Sehun nodded afraid to speak. Who would've thought that the short beautiful man he's been basically stalking in the library would be so freaky and into public blow jobs? Not Sehun that's for sure.

Junmyeon smiled and dropped to his knees undoing Sehun's jeans gasping at the size of the bulge in front of him.

"wow baby boy." surprise and excitement filled his voice

Junmyeon leaves open mouth kisses all over Sehun's covered cock. Smirking when Sehun lets out a not so quiet whine.

"ah ah keep quiet baby boy. Wouldn't want somebody to find us and see this glorious dick now would you?"

Sehun whined again and pushed his hips forward. He wasn't sure he'd last long. Junmyeon is beautiful and to be honest Sehun hasn't been laid in a very long time.

Junmyeon chuckled before pulling Sehun's boxers down just enough for his cock to be set free. He was amazed by the intimidating cock hanging heavy in front of him.

Junmyeon stroked him gently before licking his hand and stroking faster then slowing down while kitten licking the tip teasing Sehun.

"fuck don't tease." Sehun whined voice barely above a whisper. 

Junmyeon smirked at Sehun and did something that shocked the taller man.

Sehun's pretty sure his soul left his body the moment Junmyeon swallowed him whole never breaking eye contact or gagging.

"what the fuck are you?" Questioned Sehun baffled by the fact that Junmyeon was the first and only person to deep throat him without damn near dying.

The beautiful man pulled off Sehun's massive cock to say "I'm Junmyeon. Now be quiet baby boy." Before going back to the task at hand.

After a couple minutes Sehun grabbed a handful of Junmyeon's soft silky hair and gently thrust into his mouth. Wordlessly asking to fuck his mouth. 

Junmyeon hummed closing his eyes allowing Sehun to fuck his mouth at his own pace. Moaning and humming every now and then to make it a more pleasurable experience for Sehun. 

"fuck this is unreal." Muttered Sehun amazed by how well Junmyeon was taking his cock.

Junmyeon hollowed his cheeks and sucked faster and brought his hand up to fondle Sehun's balls. That's it Sehun was done for. He could feel his legs turning to jelly. 

Sehun groaned pulling at Junmyeon's hair in case the man didn't wanna swallow "fuck I'm close."

Junmyeon hummed but didn't pull off Sehun's throbbing cock and used his other hand to stroke what wasn't in his mouth.

Sehun bit down on his shirt to hide his moaning. Hips jutting forward as he felt his orgasm rushing through him. 

Junmyeon moaned around him as he came in his mouth. Sehun looked down as Junmyeon opened his mouth to show the taller man all the cum on his tongue.

Junmyeon swallowed every drop showing Sehun once it was gone and gently tucked Sehun's softening dick back into his boxers and pants.

"that was fun baby boy."

Junmyeon turned to walk away but Sehun grabbed his arm "I thought you wanted to ride me into oblivion."

Junmyeon froze shyly asking "do uhh do you want me too?"

Sehun smirked at how flustered Junmyeon had gotten "we can go back to my room. I think Jongin has a date tonight."

Junmyeon smiled at Sehun "I'd like that baby boy. Lead the way."

Sehun went back to his table to grab his backpack and take Junmyeon to his dorm room "so I umm I'm super nervous now."

Junmyeon smiled "it's ok I'm nervous to. Have you seen what's in your pants?"

Sehun giggled "every day for the last 24 years. Does my dick scare you Junmyeon?"

"I mean it's bigger than my face Sehun of course it scares me."

Sehun stopped in front of his dorm room and kissed him "we have all night for you to get over this fear."

Jongin opend the door running into the two men "what the fuck? Soo they're kissing!"

Sehun groaned rolling his eyes "I thought you'd be gone."

Kyungsoo peaked out from behind Jongin cooing "awww my son isn't a baby anymore."

Junmyeon smiled "we can go to mine? My roommates aren't there."

Kyungsoo asked "wait aren't you Junmyeon? Your roommates are Chanyeol and Baekhyun?"

Junmyeon smiled again "yeah I am. Chanyeol said it's their anniversary or something so they're gone all weekend."

Jongin clapped "so you wouldn't have a problem with Sehun staying with you while they're gone?"

"what do you think baby boy? Wanna spend the weekend with me?"

Sehun smirked raising an eyebrow "you sure you won't be scared?"

Junmyeon blushed looking away from Sehun "shut up and get some clothes unless you wanna wear Chanyeol's."

Sehun kissed Junmyeon before pushing Jongin out of his way and stuffing some clothes lube and condoms in his bag.

Kyungsoo chuckled "don't break the boy Sehun."

"yes dad!" Sehun shouted as he rushed Junmyeon away from his dorm.

Once they got to Junmyeon's dorm the shorter man seemed really nervous.

Sehun ever so gently grabbed his hand "hey we don't have to do anything."

Junmyeon smiled and opened the door "just gimme a minute. I don't usually do stuff like this."

"you seemed so confident in the library. What happened?"

"Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyped me up but all that cockiness left when you grabbed me and asked about me riding you."

Sehun hummed "so you're not a cocky fuckboy?"

Junmyeon took his shoes off and laid on the couch "nope. I'm a total nerd. If I'm not studying I'm watching Netflix or taking care of my childlike roommates."

Sehun smiled reassuringly "well we can chill until we stop being shy and nervous."

"wanna cuddle?" Junmyeon offered with a shy smile.

"only if I can be the big spoon."

Sehun climbed on the couch behind Junmyeon they watched a random movie on Netflix.

After a while Junmyeon asked "you're not like a serial killer or anything right?"

Sehun chuckled "does death by my dick court?"

"I really don't wanna die with a dick in my ass."

"best way to go if you ask me. Image being fucked so good you just die."

Junmyeon whined "Sehun!"

"ok pretty boy I won't kill you."

Junmyeon's phone went off he smiled "it's Chanyeol do you mind?"

Sehun hummed "go ahead."

"is something wrong Yeol? No I'm just watching Netflix with Sehun. Yes. Yes I did blow him in the library. Ok just call me if something goes wrong. Bye."

Sehun laughed "you sounded like a mom except the part about the library."

"Baek and Yeol are my babies. And I'm a man so I'd be a dad."

Sehun playfully rolled his eyes "whatever you say Junmommy."

Junmyeon slapped his thigh and scoffed "get out. I'm never touching your dick again."

Sehun smirked "you sure it's not because you're scared of my big mean dick?"

Junmyeon rolled over and straddled Sehun "we've established that baby boy. There's a whole weekend for me to get over that."

Sehun put his big hands on Junmyeon's thighs "that's true. What are we gonna do about it?" 

Junmyeon rocked his hips against Sehun's "we can go in my room and see where that takes us."

"I could blow you."

Junmyeon gasped the thought of Sehun's pretty lips wrapped around his cock had never even crossed his mind before this moment "oh you want to?"

Sehun nodded smiling "its only fair. But I won't if you don't want me to."

The taller man leaned up to kiss Junmyeon "we can do whatever you're comfortable with pretty boy."

Junmyeon lead Sehun to his room pushing the taller man onto his bed. He smiled shyly as he began taking his clothes off.

"fuck Junmyeon. You really are beautiful. You're fucking perfect."

Junmyeon looked away shyly. Sure he's been called beautiful before but something about Sehun saying it makes him nervous. 

Sehun said "no none of that. You're beautiful. Come here."

Junmyeon hesitantly walked to Sehun who promptly pulled him into his lap.

"you sure about this? You can always change your mind. We can watch Netflix and get to know each other all weekend."

Junmyeon kissed Sehun sweetly "you're so nice. I think I wanna at least let you blow me. I'll ride you if I'm not dead tired after I cum."

Sehun hummed pulling his shirt off and grinding his clothed hips up into Junmyeon's naked ones.

"how do you wanna do this pretty boy?"

Again Junmyeon spoke hesitantly and shyly "can I um you can you?"

Sehun smiled fondly "how about you just move me where you want me?"

The shorter man nodded and spun Sehun around pushing him up the bed then laying him down until only his head would hang off a little.

"you wanna fuck my mouth pretty boy?"

Junmyeon nodded again.

"ah ah ah. C'mon Myeonie. Pretty boys use their words." The nickname slipping out effortlessly.

Junmyeon whimpered "yes I wanna fuck wanna fuck your mouth." He looked away before quickly saying "if you don't want to that's fine as well."

Sehun hummed and pulled Junmyeon closer by his thighs. Smiling widely when he saw Junmyeon's hard cock right before his eyes.

He mutterd "such a pretty cock Myeonie. Bet it tastes good too."

Before Junmyeon could process what Sehun said he was balls deep in the taller boys throat. Junmyeon hissed and gently poked Sehun's throat where he could see the outline of his cock.

"fuck Sehun how? Can you breathe? Just tap me twice if you can't."

Sehun pushed Junmyeon back gently "I'll be fine. Come use my mouth pretty boy. Do whatever you please."

Junmyeon smiled "can you... Your pants.... Off please?"

Sehun shimmed out of his tight jeans before pulling Junmyeon down into a gentle kiss "go ahead pretty boy. I promise I'll be fine."

Junmyeon smiled and he slid his cock back into Sehun's throat. 

As he speed up and got rougher he was amazed that Sehun was so relaxed and unfazed by the dick sliding in and out of his throat.

Sehun started to moan and swallow around Junmyeon's cock when he felt it twitch.

Junmyeon hissed out Sehun's name as he came. Slowly backing away letting his softening dick fall from Sehun's lips.

Sehun sat up and wiped a few tears from his eyes swallowing Junmyeon's cum before asking "well how was that?"

"are you a demon? I could see and feel the outline of my dick and you didn't choke once."

"no I'm not a demon. I know it was hot wasn't it? And I have no gag reflex. I also know how to breathe through my nose when I need to."

"fuck or cuddle?"

"both."

"Sehun what?"

Sehun smiled chuckling lightly "you live with Baekhyun and Chanyeol but don't know what cock warming is?"

Junmyeon got under his blanket "you wanna sleep with that monster in me?"

"only if you're ok with it."

"we can try it."

"ok pretty boy. Want me to prep you or?"

Junmyeon giggled cutely before pushing the blanket down showing Sehun the end of a neon pink butt plug.

Sehun gasped "you look so pretty and innocent but you Junmyeon you are the devil."

"get in bed demon."

Sehun laid next to Junmyeon and grinned "demons work for the devil pretty boy."

Junmyeon smirked "duh Sehun I'm the one in charge here."

Sehun kissed Junmyeon's and gently pushed the plug deeper into him.

"fuck...don't do that." The shorter man gasped.

Sehun hummed "want me to take it out?"

Junmyeon whined "theses lube in the top drawer."

Sehun turned to get the lube "you sure about this?"

"yeah I wanna try it."

Junmyeon gently pulled his plug out as Sehun stroked himself back to a fully hard state then lubed himself up.

"you ready?"

"just come on before I back out. I'm still scared of that monster."

Sehun moved closer to Junmyeon "tell me to stop if its too much ok?"

Junmyeon whined as he felt the head of Sehun's cock prodding against his hole. Sehun kissed his neck "I'm gonna start pushing now."

Junmyeon nodded and gripped Sehun's hand tightly as the taller man started to push his cockhead into his tight hole.

"fuck Sehun."

"you ok pretty boy?"

Junmyeon moaned as he felt Sehun slide a little deeper into him.

"so... Fuck how do people do this?"

Sehun stopped pushing "want me to stop?"

Junmyeon pushed his ass back and groaned loudly "Jesus Christ how much more is there?"

Sehun chuckled looking at more than half of his dick waiting to be sheathed inside Junmyeon's warm tight walls "alot but we can stop if you want baby."

Junmyeon whined "just get in me. I'll be fine Sehun."

Sehun hummed "ok you said so."

He bottomed out in one hard thrust Junmyeon almost fell out of his bed with the amount of force Sehun used.

"ohmygod! Se-Sehun holy shit!"

Sehun rubbed soothing patterns on Junmyeon's thigh "we don't have to move. I can just stay like this and we can sleep."

Junmyeon moaned as he felt the head of Sehun's cock rubbing against his prostate.

"Se-Sehun I can see you." Junmyeon said amazed. 

"hmm?"

Junmyeon grabbed Sehun's hand and put it on his stomach where he could see a small bump "fuck that's my dick?"

"what else would it be? This is wild."

"mmmmm you're so tight it feels like your choking my dick."

Junmyeon whimpered "how do you expect me to sleep like this?"

Sehun kissed his neck again "well if you just relax and stop squirming around everything will be fine."

"I can feel you everywhere I can't just relax like that."

"then what? Want me to fuck you to sleep baby?"

Junmyeon whined as Sehun rolled his hips "what do you wanna do Junmyeon?"

"fuck me Sehun!" The older man all but shouted. 

Sehun pulled out and rolled Junmyeon onto his back "it might hurt like this just let me know. Alright?"

Junmyeon pulled him down into a kiss as Sehun slide back inside him swiftly.

"fuck you feel so good."

Sehun kept his thrusts slow and deep while he kissed Junmyeon until the smaller man was pushing him away so he could breathe.

Junmyeon whimpered as Sehun pushed his legs up resting his ankles on his shoulder. He picked up the pace snapping his hips against Junmyeon's.

"fuck. I oh shit."

Junmyeon couldn't form proper sentences anymore. Everytime he opened his mouth it was a clusterfuck of moans gasps and yelps of Sehun's name.

"you're taking me so well Myeonie. So good for me. My pretty boy."

"sh-shut oh god shut up."

Sehun increased his pace once again the only sound throughout Junmyeon's room was the echoing slap of skin on skin.

"you look so beautiful like this Junmyeon. So so pretty for me baby."

Junmyeon felt tears rolling down his face "Se-Sehun please."

Junmyeon didn't know what he was begging for. Sehun would give Junmyeon the world just to see him crying and begging for his cock.

Sehun kissed him as he slammed into him repeatedly. The slap of skin on skin was much to loud for them to hear Chanyeol and Baekhyun coming home.

Baekhyun opened Junmyeon's door "Myeonie we're.... OH FUCK SORRY SORRY.... CHAN WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!!!"

Sehun smiled and slowed his thrusts a little bit "want me to stop?"

"if you stop before we cum I'll cut your dick off and keep in a jar in my closet."

Sehun pounded into Junmyeon hard and deep aiming for the smallers prostate "I love it when you talk dirty to me honey."

"shu-shut up an-and fu- ohmygod! Fuck me fuck me fuck me!"

Sehun hammered into Junmyeon with inhumane speed "cum for me Myeonie. Cum for me baby."

Junmyeon pulled Sehun down into a kiss as his orgasm hit him like a freight train.

Sehun began to pull out when Junmyeon locked his legs around his waist "inside... Please?"

Sehun looked at him "you sure?"

"yes.... Want it.... Fill me up.... Make me yours."

Junmyeon kept mumbling nonsense about wanting to be full.

Sehun kissed him to shut him up "ok baby ok."

Junmyeon whined whimpered and moaned as Sehun pounded into him chasing his own release.

He came with a grunt.

Junmyeon softly asked "stay for a while?"

Sehun raised an eyebrow "here or in you?"

"both?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me too Junmyeon."

There was a soft almost hesitate knock on the door.

Sehun pulled the blanket over them as Junmyeon asked "who is it?"

Chanyeol cracked the door open "hey we came home. Baek got sick. You guys traumatized him too. But I'm happy you finally talked to him Myeonie. Sehun nice to see again man."

Junmyeon said "oh god tell Baek I'm sorry. I'll make him tea when I get done in here."

Sehun said "wait Chanyeol knew you liked me?"

"yes he knows everything."

Chanyeol chuckled "ok I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing."

Chanyeol shut the door leaving the two men alone again.

Sehun said "so how uhh how long have you liked me?"

Junmyeon looked away and mumbled "like six months."

"are you serious? Jongin and Kyungsoo have been trying to get me to talk to you for six months."

Junmyeon kissed him "well we talked and it went great."

"I'm gonna pull out now. Ok?"

Junmyeon nodded and winced as Sehun pulled out "fuck."

Sehun hummed worriedly "did I hurt you?"

"no more than usual. Wanna shower together?"

"you tryna be cute or you can't walk?"

Junmyeon hit Sehun's chest "you know damn well I can't feel my legs. Help me Sehunnie."

Sehun sighed dramatically as he picked Junmyeon up and rushed to the bathroom next to Chanyeol and Baekhyun's room. 

"bath or shower pretty boy?"

"shower would be faster."

They showered quickly and ran back to Junmyeon's room to get dressed.

Sehun said "hey you didn't ride me into oblivion like you said you would."

Junmyeon kissed him sweetly "there's always next time baby boy."

Once they went back to the living room Chanyeol hugged them both while Baekhyun fake gagged on the couch.

"as your son I just want you to know I'm traumatized."

Junmyeon said "well if you would've called or maybe listened before just opening my door you'd be normal."

Chanyeol laughed "babe he's seen you in much worse situations. I'm happy you finally fucked Sehun."

Junmyeon made food and then four of them ate yelled and had a good time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic.


End file.
